


Morning Coffee and Rushed Doodles

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Artist Ford, Fiddleford has Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: As usual, Ford and Fiddleford are the first ones up in the Mystery Shack. Ford takes the time to practice his art and his gay.





	Morning Coffee and Rushed Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place near the end of the first summer. Right after Ford and Fiddleford began dating.
> 
> So, as for Fidds’ anxiety: I do headcanon him with GAD (General Anxiety Disorder) and I’ve done a bit of research on treating GAD. Most common methods are medication and therapy, but as the medication can be addictive, it’s used on a short-term basis usually. So Fidds here has been taking the medication for a few months, and therapy for around the same amount of time.

“Mornin’, Ford.”

“Hello,” Ford greeted from the table. Fiddleford yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he poured and prepared a cup of coffee from the pot. Ford’s head tilted a bit as he watched him with a smile before he pulled out his sketchbook and opened it to a blank page. “Bella and Stan are still asleep, I’m guessing?”

“Ya’ve guessed correctly,” Fiddleford smiled and held up his coffee cup. “Ta bein’ messes who can’ sleep.”

Ford chuckled and held up his own cup as though to touch it to Fiddleford’s, even though he was across the room. They each took a sip and Ford returned to his sketch, lightly dragging his pencil across the paper. Fiddleford set his cup on the counter and began searching around.

“Ya seen my pills, Ford?” Fiddleford asked.

“I believe Mabel put them up on top of the fridge,” Ford answered, not looking up.

“Thanks,” Fiddleford said as he grabbed the bottle and shook a pill into his hand. He swallowed it with his coffee before closing the bottle back up. He stood and leaned against the counter, watching Ford.

“What’cha drawin’ over there?” He asked. Ford’s face turned red and he moved his arm to cover his artwork.

“U-um, nothing- nothing important,” he said, avoiding Fiddleford’s eyes as he drank from his coffee cup. Fiddleford smiled and quirked and eyebrow, shrugging.

“Alright then,” he chuckled. He looked around the room, his eyes following a beam of sunlight that landed on Ford’s head. He enjoyed watching the younger boy draw; he was utterly adorable when he was this way. After a few minutes, Dipper entered the room and went right for the coffee pot.

“Good morning, boys,” he greeted. Ford and Fiddleford mumbled responses. “How are you both?”

“Incredibly gay,” Ford answered.

“Pretty much the same,” Fiddleford shrugged. Dipper chuckled and looked around the kitchen. He picked up the bottle of pills and looked at it.

“Are these yours, Fiddleford?” He asked.

“Yep; those’re my anxiety pills,” Fiddleford nodded. “Can ya put ‘em back on top’a the fridge fer me, please?”

“Of course,” Dipper nodded and set the bottle back in its spot. “Anxiety, hm? If you’d like, um, I suffered from anxiety a bit in college. I could show you some of my meditation techniques.”

“That could be good,” Fiddleford smiled. “Thanks, Dr. Pines.”

“You can just call me Dipper.”

“Mm... Ah think Ah’m ok... just prefer addressin’ adults that way.”

It was another hour before Stan came downstairs to join the three nerds. Ford had refused to let either of the others see his drawings, which he was still working on.

“Morning, dorks!” Stan grinned, sliding in the chair next to Ford and ruffling his hair.

“Stanley!” Ford struggled to bat his hand away and glared at his twin. Stan cackled, sighing happily and leaning back in his chair. “Ha ha, very funny.”

“That never gets old,” he said. Ford rolled his eyes and returned to his sketchbook, which Stan peered over his shoulder at. His face lit up and he struggled to not laugh. When Ford paused to take a sip of his coffee, Stan snatched the sketchbook from under him.

“Stan!” Ford cried, reaching for it. Stan held him off and held the sketchbook above his head, laughing. “Stan, I’m serious! Give that back!”

“Aw, but don’t you wanna show your boyfriend what you’ve been working on?” Stan teased, grinning at Fiddleford. The other boy raised an eyebrow and took the offered book.

“No, wait-!” Ford squeaked, his face turning a deep shade of red. Fiddleford’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and he quickly covered his mouth with one hand.

“Ford, these are beautiful!” He said. The page was filled with sketches of Fiddleford in different poses, some complete with hearts, flowers, sparkles, or sunbeams. The southerner’s eyes were drawn to the one in the center, of him leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee. “Aw! You were drawin’ me this whole time?”

“I-I- u-um-”

Fiddleford took a seat beside the boy and set the sketchbook down. He hugged Ford and kissed his cheek, causing him to let out a high-pitched squeak. Fiddleford giggled.

“Ah love ‘em, hon,” he said. There was a loud thud from upstairs, followed by footsteps down the stairs and Bella sliding into the room and, due to her fluffy socks, slipping and landing on her butt.

“I heard gay!”


End file.
